


The Dangers of Purge Night

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fukase and Oliver are fucked up human beings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Purge AU, The Kagamines are hackers, The Purge isn't just murder, There are other crimes, There's a lot of chaos, Violence, Worried boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: The annual Purge Night has arrived once again. As he does every year, Yuuma participates to find the person he despises most so he can rest and be with his boyfriend Piko. However, what Yuuma doesn't realize is that this Purge will be different from the rest he had experienced.





	The Dangers of Purge Night

Chapter 1

_Gunshots rang out from the warehouse as the silver-haired teen began to regain consciousness from the blow to the head he had received. His vision was blurred, and he felt blood run down the side of his face as he struggled to see what was happening. The most the silverette could see were blurs of yellow, pink, and teal in the midst of the dark walls of the building, and even then, it was difficult to know exactly what was happening. The pain in his skull was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it so he could focus on helping his partner and best friends. He managed to sit up and lean against the wall, but it only made the pain worse and he thought he might pass out again. He heard a cry followed by silence, and he lifted his head to see the pink blur had stopped moving entirely. Fear grew in his chest as he felt himself losing consciousness and a single name escaped his lips before falling limp._

_"Yuuma."_

* * *

"Piko? Hey, Piko, you okay?"

Piko snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see his friends giving him a concerned look as they sat in a cafe with hardly any customers; this didn't surprise them considering what day it was. Oliver had a hand on his shoulder and the blonde twins, Rin and Len, each had their head tilted in confusion and each had a straw in their mouths. Piko shook his head with a gentle smile and placed his hands in his lap. "It's nothing," He responded softly. "Just thinking about a dream that I've been having."

"What kind of dream?" Rin asked while taking a muffin off of her brother's plate much to his protest. The silverette shrugged with a lowered gaze. "I'm not sure. Everything was blurry so I couldn't see clearly. I heard gunshots and I saw some colors, but that was it."

"Maybe you were drunk and misheard," Len crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a lifted eyebrow before a smirk grew on his face. "Or you were so in ecstasy that you thought you heard gunshots, but really it was your mind screwing with you and you didn't hear anything but your moans when Yuuma pounded your ass."

"Haha very funny," The four turned to see Yuuma speak up from the bar with a scowl. "Sex is the last thing I would be thinking about today."

"He's right," Oliver replied to the blonde before glancing out the window, seeing various shops being crowded with pedestrians trying to get ready for the event that night. "I can't believe it's only been ten years since it started."

It had been ten years since the first Purge, and it had only seemed to get worse every year the more people die. The Purge allowed all crimes to be committed and those who participated would not receive punishment once the Purge was over.Those who were fortunate were able to live through the following year without knowing how long they had left. Others hid and prayed for the night to come and go so they wouldn't have to worry about themselves. Those who participated chose to hunt down those they despised and kill them for their own personal gain. However, for those who didn't want to kill, they pulled a few white-collared crimes, but made sure they weren't killed along the way. No one knew why the Purge existed, but after a couple years, people grew accustomed to the idea and found the Purge to be a way for them to do what they never dreamed of doing.

Piko stood from his seat and walked over to the bar, gently cupping the pinkette's face in his hands. "You're going out tonight too?" He asked. Yuuma nodded and kissed the heel of one of Piko's hands. For the past couple years, the pink-haired bartender has been searching for a particular individual that has been on his list since the beginning, and so far, he has yet to see him. It had always concerned the silverette whenever Yuuma went out, but he knew he was extra careful when it came to Purge Night.

Piko turned away from his partner and gazed over towards the blonde twins. "And you two?"

"You don't even need to ask." Len smirked at him while placing his hands behind his head.

Rin glanced at her phone. "We have some enemies we've been wanting to take down," She replied to him with a smile. "However, instead of trying to fight them, we decided to digitally screw them over. Our hacking skills are getting rusty. You want us to keep you company, Yuuma?"

"I'd like that," Yuuma brought the silverette's face back to him and pecked his lips. "You'll be in the Haven, right?"

"As always." The pinkette smiled and stroked the other's chin with his thumb before kissing him again, earning a couple of gagging noises from the twins and Oliver awkwardly turning away.

"Hey, no PDA during your shift!" Yuuma yanked himself away and harshly glared at the source of the voice, which happened to be his fellow co-worker, Merli. Because of her outburst, the pinkette had the urge to kiss Piko again just to spite her, but he held himself back. Instead, he patted the silverette on the head gently before turning to the glasses behind him.

Piko took this as a sign to prepare for the night, and he nodded to the blondes at his table before turning back to his boyfriend. "I'll check in before it starts, alright?"

"Just make sure you get to the Haven before they lock the doors." The silverette nodded before he and the blondes said their goodbyes before exiting the cafe and onto the crowded sidewalks.

* * *

Yuuma took his position on an empty roof and glanced at a billboard that told the country how much time they had left to prepare or hide. He glanced behind him to see the blonde twins help each other onto the roof, noticing that they had black backpacks that were probably filled with snacks and equipment. "How many people do you plan on hacking tonight?" He asked.

Rin lifted an eyebrow as Len counted on his fingers with a lowered gaze. "10. No, 13," He paused for a moment before nodding. "15. 15 people."

"And you plan on getting them all in one night?"

"Well, we plan to get as much as we can," Rin placed their three laptops carefully on the roof and hooked each one accordingly before tossing a gun to her brother. "If we don't get all of them, we'll get the ones we missed next year."

"And if they're dead by next year?"

"Then our job is done for us." The blonde pulled out a bag of banana chips and sat cross-legged in front of a laptop and booting it up. The three heard someone approach from behind and turned around cautiously to see Piko climbing the ladder to the roof. Yuuma abandoned his spot and ran over to the silverette. "What are you doing here?" He asked while pecking a kiss on his lips. "You should be at the Haven."

"I wanted to see you before it started," Piko responded and lowered his head towards his clutched fist. "And I wanted to make sure you had your good luck charm." The pinkette looked down to see two intertwined hearts attached to a chain, one was pink and the other was white; the two hearts were linked together with the kanji for love and they were inside a small, gold case. Yuuma hooked the chain onto his belt with a smile before looking back to the silverette. "You got yours?"

"Always." Piko cupped his cheeks gently and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Yuuma wrapped arms around the other's waist tightly. They ignored the reactions from the twins and held their position for a few moments before pulling away. Yuuma nuzzled his nose with a comforting gaze. "I love you." He muttered.

Piko's heart tended to swell whenever he heard those words, and it always brought a tear to his eye when he was reminded how many people actually cared about him. He never doubted Yuuma's feelings either considering how many times the pinkette had told him he would give Piko the world if he could. Piko kissed his cheek with a smile. "I love you too. Stay safe." The silverette stepped back towards the ladder, giving the other a longing look before disappearing down the ladder and making his way towards a safe place to hide.

The sun set in the distance as a siren went off across the city. Yuuma and the twins glanced around and hid from those who were probably in the streets. Rin held her gun close and Len closed the laptops to hide the light reflecting from them. The trio held in a breath as they heard the warning for the 11th time.

 _"This is not a test._   _This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the 11th Annual Purge authorized by the Japanese government._   _Weapons of class 4 and lower have been allowed to be used during the Purge as all other weapons class 5 or higher are prohibited._   _Government officials of ranking 10 and higher are protected from the Purge and shall not be harmed._   _A_ _ny and all crime will be legal for 12 hours. All e_ _mergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. when The Purge concludes. May God be with you all."_


End file.
